Save Me
by Faulty Cameras
Summary: She was so lost, she was sure no one could save her. He could though. He knew he could save her from her dark world. SS oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own The OC or the song lyrics. Those are from Meet Me At My Window by Jack's Mannequin.

A/N-I was cleaning out my documents on my computer tonight and randomly found this. I wrote it back in November I think but never posted it. I think it was because I was rather unsure if I liked it or not. I'm still unsure about it but it's just sitting on my computer, so I've decided to just post it. Hopefully everyone likes it. Thanks to Meg, I think, for editing.

_

* * *

_

With the darkness cometing down

_I could use your saving now _

Summer curled up underneath the covers, like she had done for the past week and a half. It had been a week and a half since she had eaten a real meal, a week and a half since she had slept for more than two hours, a week and a half since her eyes had been dry, a week and a half since she had really felt anything at all.

It had been a week and a half since her best friend had died.

She felt the tears come back to her eyes, but tried to push them away. It was so hard though. Her world felt so dark, like there was nothing that could pull her away.

She didn't know how much longer she could really feel this unbearable pain. She knew that everyone was hurting, she had realized that but for some reason, none of it seemed to register in her mind. All she could think about was her pain and suffering.

She burrowed deeper into her covers, deeper into her dark world. She was lost so deep, she was sure no one could save her.

* * *

Seth paced around his room, like he had been doing since Marissa's death. Ryan was unresponsive to anything that Seth said. He was constantly in the pool house, they rarely saw or talked to him anymore.

Summer was almost the same story, except that Seth was talking to her a lot. Well, he was trying to talk to her a lot. The majority of the time it seemed like she would scream at him and then break down in tears. After the third day of this happening to him, he gave up on her. He hadn't heard from her since after the funeral.

He was wondering if maybe he shouldn't have given up so easily. Maybe he should have tried a little harder to get her to talk. She was just in such a dark place, a place he wasn't sure she wanted him to enter. He wasn't sure if she wanted him to save her.

He sighed sitting down on his bed. He just didn't know what to do anymore. This had turned all of their worlds upside down. He knew that it needed to be turned back around.

He stood up abruptly. He needed to go to Summer. He was being such a terrible boyfriend. This was something she certainly could add to the list of bad boyfriend things that he had done. He needed to go see her. Save her from her dark world.

* * *

Seth drove to Summer's house before realizing that it was almost 2 o'clock in the morning. He looked at the large house, looming in the darkness. For a split second, he almost turned around but then remembered Summer. He got out of the car trying to decide on a way to get inside, since he was pretty sure Summer's phone was off, there was no way he could call her. He really didn't want Dr. Roberts coming to the door he was pretty sure that he was hated by him enough. Julie coming to the door would be even worse.

Then he remembered something that he had once observed about the house. There was a trellis that lead up to the roof on part of the house. The roof was fairly close to Summer's window and he was almost positive that he could make it. It couldn't be that hard, he had seen it done in movies all the time.

He started climbing, which proved to be harder than it was actually shown. After almost falling twice, he made it onto the roof. The roof that was rather unstable for a guy to be standing on. Roofs definitely weren't made for this type of thing.

Somehow he made it the window, not looking down because he was certain if he did he would be channeling Ryan's fear of heights.

He knocked gently on the window. He looked around the dark room, only seeing a lump on the bed. He knew Summer was there and she had to hear his knock. She didn't move though. He decided to knock harder.

Finally he saw Summer move. She was wearing baggy sweatpants that he thought might have once been his and a tank top, with her hair pulled into a mess bun on the top of her head. He could tell that she wasn't wearing any makeup and could tell she had been crying.

He had never seen her look more beautiful.

"Cohen what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice soft and tired sounding. She only opened the window slightly, just enough for her to talk to him.

Now that he was actually there, he felt kind of ridiculous. "Uh…I came to see you." There was no response. "Think you could open the window a bit more?"

Summer did this after a moment's hesitation. She just walked to back to her bed and laid back down.

Seth watched her do this and knew that he had made the right decision in coming. She needed someone and the only person who was going to be that someone was him. He walked over to the bed, laying down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and for a moment he felt her tense. Then she slowly turned her body around so that she was facing him.

She looked him in the eye and he could see all of her pain. He wanted her to know that he was there to help her, there to do whatever she needed. He knew that this look was portrayed through his eyes as she soon moved closer to him, resting her head underneath his chin, burying her face into his chest.

A few minutes of peaceful silence passed by them. It was a silence that Summer had been hearing for a few days, but now it was different. It felt better with Seth there by her. She felt herself slowly starting to leave the dark world behind, slowly but surely. Cohen had saved her, she wasn't sure if he knew it, but he had. He was what she had needed at this moment. He was all she needed.

"Thank you Cohen," she whispered to him.

Seth didn't respond but he knew what she was thinking. He was just glad that he had helped her, helped her before it had been to late.


End file.
